Vengeance
by Neymanga
Summary: Shouto et Momo sont en général, assez conciliant mais ça, c'était la goutte d'eau qui à fait débordé le vase...


**Hey !**

 **Voici ma 20ème fic sur MHA. C'était une idée que UnPseudoOriginal qu'elle m'avait donné il y a un moment donc j'en profite !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Shouto et Momo sont, en général, assez conciliant mais là, c'était l'humiliation de trop. Dans le réfectoire, au sol, l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant et ce, devant tous les secondes. Momo se leva rouge de honte. Mina l'avait poussé et Tooru l'avait fait trébucher sur Shouto. Elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Lui, il regardait le sol alors qu'on ne pouvait plus faire la différence entre le côté gauche de ses cheveux, sa brulure et son visage. Il se releva à son tour, les deux s'excusèrent l'un envers l'autre et ils foudroyèrent le reste de la classe. Tous. Ils étaient tous dans le coup. Izuku, Ochako et Tenya, qui avait forcé le bicolore à se mettre là, et les deux filles qui avaient provoqué ce contact gênant. Même avant, ils avaient remarqué ce qui se passaient. Tsuyu et Tokoyami qui leur piquaient leur livre de cours pour qu'ils suivent ensemble. Katsuki qui prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire des remarques embarrassantes. Eijirou, Kyoka et Denki qui les avait enfermés à plusieurs reprises dans la salle de classe. Mineta qui avait, accidentellement, coller leur main et qui avait attendu une heure avant de les libérer. Aoyama qui avait poussé Momo dans les toilettes de garçon quand il n'y avait que Shouto et qui fermait la porte derrière lui. Sato qui échangeait toujours son jour de nettoyage avec Shouto pour qu'il soit avec Momo. Ojiro et Shouji qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre quand ils étaient en groupe, pendant les travaux pratiques par exemple. Koda qui demandait de l'aide aux animaux afin de faire peur à Momo et qu'elle s'accroche à Shouto quand il était, par hasard, à côté d'elle. Hanta qui avait tendu un piège pour que les deux se retrouvent collé l'un contre l'autre dans une position, plus qu'ambigu. Eux qui les laissaient toujours de côté dans les travaux pratique en binôme afin de les forcer à se mettre ensemble. Tous, ils y avaient tous participé.

Ils avaient tout laissé passer. Absolument tout. Ce disant que ça allait leur passer et qu'il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir. Mais là. Ils s'étaient embrassés… EMBRASSER ! UN BAISER ! Non. Non ils n'oublieraient pas. Non, ils n'allaient pas laisser passer ça. Non, pas cette fois…

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ayant encore le goût de celle du bicolore dans la bouche. Elle sortit de la salle avec lui à ses côtés en direction de leur classe. Un silence de mort était présent.

-On pense à la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Shouto, brisant le silence.

-Exactement… répondit Momo.

Dans la cafétéria…

-On est peut-être, mais je dis bien « peut-être », aller trop loin vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda Tooru.

-Mais non, répondit Mina tremblante. Vous vous rappelez, faut juste les bouger un peu…

-Un peu ? T'appelle ça un peu ? Demanda Eijirou.

-A mon avis, ils vont se venger, déclara Denki.

-Se venger ? Tu connais mal Momo, répliqua Kyoka.

-Oui mais là, elle avait l'air vraiment en colère, ajouta Tsuyu.

-Et faut compter Todoroki aussi, renchérit Tenya.

-Mais Todoroki, il ne ferait pas ça n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Mineta d'une voix chevrotante.

-Je crois, au contraire, qu'il en est capable, réfuta Izuku.

-Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Ochako.

-On doit avoir une chance sur deux pour qu'ils se vengent, déclara Tokoyami. Ou trois chances sur quatre…

-Comment ça « 3 chance sur quatre » ? S'inquiéta Hanta se souvenant de son triste sort au festival sportif.

-Ce n''est pas comme s'il allait provoquer l'apocalypse, déclara Aoyama faisant ressortir son côté peureux.

Un énorme brouha éclata dans le groupe.

-OÏ ! Calmez-vous, s'exclama Katsuki. Ils ne vont rien faire. Inutile d'avoir peur de double face et de l'exhibitionniste

-T'es sûr ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Sûr et certain, répondit le pétard étrangement calme.

…

Toute la classe était devant la porte, excepté les deux autres qui étaient déjà dans la salle.

-Qui entre en premier ? Demanda Mineta.

-Bakugou, vu qu'il a l'air si fier de lui, déclara Eijirou.

-Et pourquoi pas toi tête d'ortie ? Riposta le pétard.

-Tu te dégonfle maintenant ? Renchérit Denki.

-Aller, vas-y Katchan, on est avec toi, ajouta Izuku.

Tous le regardèrent et finalement il passa la porte.

-Je vous l'avais dit, rien à craindre, déclara Katsuki.

-Ah, Bakugou ! S'écria Todoroki.

Katsuki frissonna légèrement. Peur ? Lui ? Jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux double-face ?! Demanda-t-il sur c'est garde.

-Rien, répondit-il.

-On se demandait juste pourquoi vous attendez tous devant la porte, compléta Momo avec un sourire.

-Pour rien ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble de la classe avant d'entrer à leur tour et de se diriger vers leur place.

Mineta se rappela avec désespoir qu'il était juste devant Momo. Ça lui semblait être une bonne idée pourtant en début d'année. Sato, se trouvant juste à côté de Shouto, et Tokoyami, devant le bicolore, ressentaient de légères sueurs froides à chaque mouvement du garçon. Kyoka s'estima heureuse de ne pas avoir voulu se mettre à côté de sa meilleure amie en début d'année.

Aizawa rentra dans la salle et le cours commença. A la fin de celui-ci, tous les élèves encerclèrent les deux lycéens.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Momo toujours en affichant un sourire radieux qui en devenait presque flippant.

-On se demandait, commença Tooru.

-Est-ce que les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! S'exclama Mina.

-Hein ?

-Désolé, j'ai paniqué… dit-elle.

-Alors, oui elles le sont, répondit Momo.

-Mais, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Shouto avec le même sourire qui était carrément flippant sur lui.

-Est-ce que, vous êtes…

-En couple ! Euh non… Fâché ! Corrigea Mina. Désolé, j'ai encore paniqué…

-Mais non ! Pourquoi on serait fâché ? Demanda Momo.

-On vous a poussez à vous embrasser dans le réfectoire, répondit Tsuyu.

-Tsuyu ! S'exclamèrent l'ensemble de la classe excepté Shouto et Momo.

-Quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est, se défendit Tsuyu.

-Alors ? Demanda Izuku

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Shouto.

-Vous nous en voulez ? Questionna Denki.

-Ah ! Mais non ! Répondit Momo.

-Pas du tout ! Compléta Shouto. Vous avez autre chose…

-à nous dire ? finit Momo.

-OOOOOOOK… c'est flippant cette manie de finir les phrases de l'autre, commenta Eijirou.

-Flippant ? Commença Momo

-Pas du tout, compléta Shouto.

-Vous l'avez encore fait !

-Tu trouve vraiment… Déclara Shouto.

-Que c'est bizarre ? Termina Momo.

-Très flippant même, ajouta Denki.

-Vraiment ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Ça, c'est encore plus flippant ! S'exclama Mineta.

Midnight fit irruption dans la salle et tous les élèves rejoignirent leur place. Kyoka fouilla dans son sac et vit qu'elle n'avait pas rendu le livre à Momo.

-Madame, je n'ai pas mon livre, déclara Momo en levant la main.

Midnight sourit, habitué aux coups des autres élèves.

-Suis avec ton voisin, répondit la prof.

Momo décala sa table et se mit à côté de Shouto. Tous les élèves regardèrent Kyoka alarmés. Ils étaient clairement en train de s'enfoncer…

…

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, la journée se termina normalement. Shouto et Momo rentrèrent ensemble et, ce qui les aurait faits sauté de joie hier, les terrifiait aujourd'hui. Toutes les filles étaient dans la chambre de Kyoka.

-Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna la musicienne.

-Ça avait l'air d'aller tout à l'heure, déclara Ochako.

-Tu trouves que ça avait l'air d'aller ? Répéta Tsuyu.

-Ils étaient clairement en train de préparer un truc… compléta Mina.

-Et puis, tu as vu le sourire de Todoroki ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-C'était clairement flippant, ajouta Tooru.

-En plus, j'ai oublié de lui rendre son livre tout à l'heure… elle doit m'en vouloir à mort ! S'exclama Kyoka dépité.

-Pourquoi on a tous commencé à vouloir les mettre en couple déjà ? Demanda Ochako.

-C'est parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour sans jamais rien tenter, répondit Tooru.

-En même temps, ils se parlaient juste, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils se tournaient autour, déclara Ochako.

-Mais si ! Tu te rappelles de ses fois où elle nous quittait pour aller lui parler ! Répliqua Mina.

-Et quand elle était dans la lune en fixant Todoroki ? Renchérit Tooru.

-Oui, bon… ils se tournaient autour, certes, mais on aurait pu les laisser faire, réfuta Ochako.

-Connaissant Momo, ça aurait pris trois plombes avant qu'elle s'en rende compte et, qu'en plus ! Elle ose lui parler… opposa Kyoka. La vrai question est, de qui vient l'idée ?

-Je n'sais pas trop, répondit Mina. On était toutes d'accord au début.

-Mais, comment tous les garçons sont rentrés dans cette histoire ? Demanda Tsuyu.

-Moi j'en avais parlé avec Deku et Iida, déclara Ochako. Ils m'avaient dit que, parfois, il surprenait Todoroki en train de regarder Momo ou, parfois, quand il parlait d'elle il disait Momo et pas Yaoyorozu. Après, ils ont voulu aidé Todoroki. Ils sont amis, ça se comprend. Même si, à chaque fois que Deku demandait à Todoroki ce qu'il pensait de Momo, il rougissait légèrement et fuyait la question par tous les moyens.

-C'est sûr qu'ils avaient envie de l'aider mais avec un gars aussi peu coopératif… souffla Kyoka.

-Ouais… déclara Mina.

-Moi, j'en ai parlé avec Tokoyami, Sato, Koda, Shouji et Hanta, déclara Tsuyu.

-On en a discuté avec Kirishima et Bakugou, ajouta Mina.

-Moi avec Kaminari, Aoyama et Mineta… souffla Kyoka en comprenant l'énorme bêtise qu'elles avaient faite.

-Moi avec Ojiro… conclut Tooru.

-Donc, reprit Kyoka, sans le vouloir, on a dit à tous les garçons que Todoroki et Momo s'aimaient et ils ont tous participé à notre plan qui était censé être top secret à la base ?

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça… souffla Tooru.

-On a fait une énorme connerie, finit Kyoka.

-On va prendre cher hein ? Demanda Mina d'une voix chevrotant.

-Bon ! On va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et espéré qu'ils aient tous oublié demain… déclara la musicienne.

-Ils se sont embrassé, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent oublier ça, enfonça Tsuyu.

-Mais, Momo n'est pas du genre à se venger, réfuta Kyoka.

-Tu oublies Todoroki, opposa Tsuyu.

-Vous savez quoi ! On va juste faire très attention à eux et il ne devrait pas avoir de problème ! Répliqua Kyoka.

…

Le lendemain, tous les élèves restaient à l'internat n'ayant rien prévu pour le Dimanche. C'était une très, mais alors, une très mauvaise idée… Les filles descendirent et croisèrent Shouto et Momo en train de discuter et de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils les virent les filles et leur firent un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Elles frissonnèrent et continuèrent leur chemin, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser avec les deux adolescents. Cette journée allait être très longue…

Mineta et Aoyama marchait dans le couloir des garçons lorsqu'ils entendirent.

-Sh-Shouto… T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui Momo… fait moi confiance…

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Aoyama

-Je ne sais pas mais allons voir.

-Pas dans le couloir… on pourrait nous voir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Momo…

Mineta se pencha afin de voir les lycéens de plus près mais.

-AAAAAAH !

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Kirishima dans la salle commune.

-Nan, t'as du rêvé, répondit Denki.

…

Un peu plus tard, Tsuyu marchait et discutait avec Izuku quand soudain…

-Oh… Shouto… J-je… je…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire… un baiser suffira…

Tsuyu et Izuku restèrent figer. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'ils avaient entendu ? Ils s'approchèrent afin de voir ce qu'il se passait puis… ce fut le néant…

…

Ojiro et Tooru était tous les deux dans la salle commune lorsque…

-Momo… tes lèvres sont… si douce...

-Laisse-moi encore t'embrasser… Shouto…

Ojiro et Tooru se redressèrent d'un coup. Est-ce un piège ?

-T-tu penses qu'on peut le faire ici ? Demanda Momo.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas rejoindre ta chambre pour ça ?

OOOOOOOK ! Là, c'était trop. Les deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les « tourtereaux ». Mais…

-Pourquoi… souffla Tooru avant de s'évanouir…

…

Le reste des élèves étaient dans le réfectoire. Mina regarda autour d'elle et se mit à compter.

-Pourquoi tu comptes ? Demanda Eijirou.

-14, il manque 6 personne, répondit Mina.

-C'est vrai ça, je n'ai pas croisé Deku depuis ce matin, ajouta Ochako.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils sortaient, répondit Shouto.

-Ah bon ? Ils auraient dû nous invité ! S'offusqua Mina.

-Oh… ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Momo. Ils vont t'inviter…

Les plombs sautèrent. Shouto et Momo se levèrent et partirent « vérifier les fusibles ».

…

Une heure passa et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Ils en mettent du temps ! S'exclama Kirishima.

-V-vous pensez qu'ils leur aient arrivé quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Ochako.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut que quelqu'un aille vérifier… souffla Denki.

-On tire ça à pile ou face ? Proposa Kyoka.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanta et Mezou partirent à la recherche des deux lycéens. Une autre demi-heure passa mais ils ne revinrent toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ils ne reviennent pas !? S'écria Katsuki.

-Bon, Sato, Koda, c'est à votre tour, déclara Eijirou.

Les deux se levèrent et partirent à leur tour. Une heure passa. Aucun des groupes n'étaient revenu.

-On envoie encore deux personnes ? Demanda Ochako en tremblant.

-Nan, le mieux, c'est de tous partir par groupe de deux et les retrouver, proposa Eijirou.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire dans les films d'horreur, souffla Denki.

-C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Kyoka.

-Se séparer !

-On n'a pas d'autre choix… Au pire, s'il y a un problème, appeler, répondit Eijirou.

Tous se levèrent. Ochako parti avec Katsuki, Mina avec Eijirou, Kyoka avec Denki, Tokoyami avec Tenya.

…

Mina marchait derrière Eijirou et le tenait par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu me tiens comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait peur, répliqua Mina.

-Si, j'ai peur mais, une peur, ça se surmonte.

-Oui, tu as…

-Chut ! Dit-il sèchement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai entendu un bruit…

-Shouto… Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de les abandonner pour rester tous les deux ?

-Momo… Oui, il ne nous chercherons pas, profitons en.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Kirishima en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers les deux. On se fait du soucis pour vous et… et merde…

…

-Tokoyami, si on nous attaque, tu ne seras avantagé avec ton dark shadow.

-Oui mais je risque de perdre le contrôle… répondit-il.

-Je me demande ou sont les autres, on aurait dû appeler les professeurs.

-Non, les lignes téléphoniques ont été coupé et quelque chose bloque les portes de l'extérieur.

-Aller Momo… lance-toi, n'aies pas peur…

-Sh-Shouto…

-Ah les voilà ! S'écria Tenya soulagé.

Ils coururent vers eux mais furent aveuglée par un énorme flash.

…

-Tu peux me lâcher ?

-Désolé Katsuki… j'ai un peu peur…

-Ça, j'avais compris…

Ochako se colla de plus en plus au pétard qui prenait des couleurs malgré-lui.

-C'est gênant…

-Oui mais j'ai peur !

-Oui ! J'ai compris !

-Shouto… embrasse-moi… encore… s'il te plait…

-On devrait rejoindre les autres Momo…

-Nan mais je rêve ! On part à leur recherche et ils ont encore de la force pour faire leurs cochonneries ! S'offusqua Katsuki.

-On va les voir !

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour des deux puis.

-AU SECOURS !

…

-C'est vraiment pas rassurant…

-C'est toi le seul garçon alors, comporte-toi comme tel et arrête de me coller !

-Mais Jirou !

-Il n'y a pas de Jirou qui tienne !

-Momo ! Un dernier baiser ! Juste un…

-Et après on les rejoint.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Kyoka

Elle prit Denki par le bras et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Momo Avec des baillons dans les mains et Shouto avec des cordes.

-On est mal c'est ça…

Momo lui sourit.

-Exactement…

…

Kyoka se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit tous les élèves. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Shouto. La vice-déléguée et le bicolore se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte. Kyoka enleva son baillons grâce à ses prises jack. Elle en fit de même pour chaque élève mais aucun n'osait parler.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Demanda Katsuki en rompant le silence.

-Va savoir, répondit Shouto.

-Vous nous avez attaché et maintenant quoi ?

Shouto soupira.

-En y repensant, vous vous êtes tous fait avoir par la même ruse, déclara le bicolore.

-Ouais, ouais… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? Vous voulez vous venger non ? Redemanda le pétard.

-On veut juste que vous vous excusiez, répondit Momo. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa ce que vous nous faites depuis un mois déjà.

-On peut dire que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, ajouta Shouto.

-Vous n'aviez pas arrêter de nous demander si on était en colère mais aucun de vous ne s'est excusé…

Tous regardèrent le sol, honteux.

-Pardon, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Et, pourquoi vous faites ça d'abord ? Demanda Shouto.

-Parce que… vous faisiez tellement pitié à vous tourner autour sans jamais rien faire, répondit Tooru.

-Hein ?

-Bah, ça se voyait que vous vous aimiez mais vous ne faisiez rien, ajouta Mina.

-On a juste voulu vous aidé, renchérit Ochako.

-On ne voulais pas vous blessez ou vous mettre mal à l'aise, compléta Tsuyu.

-On n'est vraiment désolé, conclut Kyoka.

-M-mais, vous auriez dû nous en parlant… souffla Momo.

-A chaque fois qu'on essayait d'aborder le sujet avec vous, commença Izuku.

-Vous fuyez la question, déclara Tenya.

-A-ah bon ? Demanda Shouto.

-Le pire, c'est que vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte… ajouta Eijirou.

-Enfin… Commença Momo. C'est notre vie, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous y introduire comme ça…

-Mais au moins, même pour plaisanter, dites que vous vous aimez, comme ça, on aura pas fait tout ça pour rien, déclara Tooru.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent puis rougir légèrement.

-Si vous voulez… souffla simplement Shouto.

-Allez ! Une déclaration ! S'exclama Mina.

-Je t'aime Momo, déclara Shouto cramoisi.

-M-moi aussi je t'aime Shouto…

-On vous aurait bien applaudit mais c'est compliqué quand on est attaché… souffla le rouquin.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr !

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs camarades et les détachèrent un par un.

-Voilà, souffla Momo.

Tous sortirent de la pièce excepté Shouto et Momo.

-Ils sont incroyable… souffla Shouto las.

-S'il n'existait pas, il faudrait les inventer…

Ils se regardèrent puis rirent. Shouto s'arrêta et observa la jeune fille. Momo s'arrêta à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de Shouto autour de ses hanches. Bizarrement, ils ne rougirent pas, comme si tout ça était normal.

-Dis-moi, je peux continuer à t'appeler Momo ? Demanda Shouto.

-Oui, si je peux continuer à t'appeler Shouto, répondit-elle.

Il n'y pensa pas trop puis l'embrassa. Ils se décollèrent et se regardèrent intrigué.

-On s'est encore embrassé non ? Demanda-t-il dans le plus grand des calmes.

-Ouais… c'était si naturel et… agréable.

-Au moins, ils n'auront pas fait tout ça pour rien…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? J'attends tous vos retours ! Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
